


Две минуты

by madmoonmouse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, F/M, Gen, Mentioned Eleventh Doctor, Mentioned River Song
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoonmouse/pseuds/madmoonmouse
Summary: Конец серии с позиции Рори.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Две минуты

Рори Уильямс привык умирать. Странно звучит, ведь смерть – не сигареты или алкоголь, хотя тоже довольно вредная привычка. Но, живя в мире Доктора, ты должен знать, что нет ничего странного настолько, чтобы быть невозможным. Где-то в глубине души Рори верил, что даже горящие холодом звезды существуют. Жаль, увидеть их своими глазами ему не суждено.  
Почему-то это первым мелькнуло в сознании, когда он опять очутился в тысяча девятьсот тридцать восьмом.  
Если вам говорят, что за миг до смерти перед вашими глазами проносится вся жизнь, не верьте. Первая мысль будет, скорее всего, совершенно нелепой. Что-то вроде сожаления о забытом в холодильнике мороженом. Рори достаточно часто умирал, чтобы принять это за правило, потому что если не таковы правила, то что-то в его смертях явно было неверным. Что-то кроме их многократности.  
Да, он привык умирать. Но сейчас было нечто совершенно новое. Ему еще ни разу не доводилось умирать, оставаясь при этом настолько живым. Путешествие в прошлое по билету в один конец – смерть наоборот.  
И это была вторая мысль.  
Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов. Его мутило не только из-за перемещения без капсулы. Его мутило от одиночества. Третья мысль, появившаяся почти одновременно со второй. Несмотря на бьющееся сердце, он теперь официально мертв. Для жены, слишком взрослой дочери, Доктора и отца, оставшегося поливать цветы. Для всех и всего, что Рори знал и любил, находясь теперь на расстоянии трех с половиной тысяч миль и семидесяти четырех лет от дома. Как потерянный мальчишка. Так вот какой ты, Неверленд. Он представлял это место иначе.  
Наверное, они даже попытаются его спасти. Вернее попытаются попытаться. Рори достаточно хорошо знал: Эми не сдастся, а Доктор не сможет отказать Эми. А еще он знал, что в итоге на разрушение мира они не смогут пойти, отговорив друг друга от этого. Все равно едва ли конец света приведет к долгожданной встрече.  
Или же их остановит Ривер, как самая разумная из всех троих. И это правильно, но разве должно от этого стать легче?  
Ближайшая стена так и манила врезать по ней кулаком, но трюки из фильмов редко удаются в реальности. Не хотелось бы добавлять к сломанной жизни еще и сломанную руку. Сейчас надо просто принять тот факт, что его семья теперь – не более чем призраки, смириться с тем, что он никогда больше не увидит Эми. Даже через две тысячи лет. Впервые он пожалел о том, что больше не пластиковый. Тогда достаточно было бы только подождать, а ждать он тоже привык. Одиночество осторожно обвилось змеей вокруг тела, давая понять, что в этот раз так легко не выпутаться, что в этот раз вообще не выпутаться. В проклятом Неверленде даже чувства потерянные, как будто та часть его, которой принадлежали эмоции, осталась болтаться в двадцать первом веке.  
Наверное, надо идти… куда-нибудь. Глупо оставаться здесь, надеясь на что-то. Хотя какая надежда? Он же знает, что никто за ним и к нему не придет. Мысль простая и предельно ясная: прощайте все, здравствуй, Нью-Йорк, будь проклят, Нью-Йорк. Оказывается, эмоции не застряли на том кладбище, они просто отстали – задержка в пути, багаж, который прибудет позже. Возможно, если он пойдет достаточно быстро, то сумеет от них отделаться как от назойливого «хвоста». Всего лишь несколько шагов по новому миру, которые разорвут связь со старым.  
– Рори!  
Он оборачивается машинально, не сразу понимая, что означает этот простой возглас. Растрепанная Эми стоит чуть согнувшись и с протянутой к нему рукой – довольно странная и неуклюжая поза. Вообще-то в этот миг он думает, что это самая прекрасная в мире картина.  
– И куда ты без меня собрался? – командный тон плохо вяжется с размазанными по щекам слезами и красным носом, при виде которого опять не получается быть крутым: глаза уже щиплет.  
– А как же Доктор и приключения? – отвечает Рори вопросом на вопрос, медленно подходя. Откровенно говоря, он боится, что это просто такое причудливое влияние на мозг перемещений во времени.  
Эми смеется и в этом смехе слышны истерические нотки – последствие всего пережитого.  
– Ты идиот, – обреченно произносит она и хватает мужа за руку, притягивая его к себе. – Полный, абсолютный и неисправимый идиот.  
Рори радостно кивает и, соприкасаясь с ней лбом, думает, что жизнь в Неверленде может быть не так уж плоха, если самый важный в мире пират плывет с тобой в одной лодке.


End file.
